No te metas con lo que es Mio!
by PandoraMandness
Summary: Kon aprendera que tocar a Hinamori Momo es lo peor que puede hacer!


Era un día tranquilo en la Sociedad de las Almas

Ichigo y Rukia habían ido a la Sociedad de las Almas para hacer un trabajo, Kon había insistido demasía para que lo dejaran ir con ellos para poder ver a Matsumoto, ya que decía que no la había visto por mucho tiempo aun sabiendo que cuando la viera esta le patearía en plena cara pero como siempre a él no le importo, y para que dejara de fastidiarlos, Ichigo y Rukia le dieron permiso para ir con ellos.

Ahora Kon estaba caminando por las calles en busca de Matsumoto.

-me pregunto en donde estará-dijo mientras caminaba en las calles y veía por todos lados- a ya se! Debe estar con su mini capitán!- al terminar de decir eso corrió con toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba Matsumoto y el capitán Hitsugaya.

...~3~...

Una chica de cabello marrón caminaba tranquilamente en la calle mientras iba a visitar a Shiro-chan como lo llama ella al capitán Hitsugaya. En medio de eso se encontró un peluche de león que caminaba y parecía estar perdido.

-Ahora me acuerdo que no sé donde quedaba ese lugar-dijo Kon, en ese momento vio que una chica se le acercaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kon se la quedo mirándola fijamente.

Hinamori se agacho para estar casi a la misma altura que Kon- etto…disculpa ¿estás perdido?

-"_Que bonita"-_pensó Kon mientras miraba para arriba hacia abajo a Hinamori-_"tal vez no las tenga tan grandes como las de Matsumoto o origine pero son casi iguales que las de nee-san"-_dirigió su miraba hacia ese lugar

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Hinamori a Kon

-Ehh…si..-en ese momento se le ocurrió una fantástica idea- no! Estoy perdido! No sé donde estoy! Llevo horas perdido!-comenzaba a actuar dramáticamente

-Oh, pobrecito-en ese momento Hinamori cogió a Kon, lo alzo y lo miro de frente- no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, no tengas miedo- y en ese momento abrazo al pequeño peluche apretándolo contra su pecho

-"_Es tan suavecito…debo estar en el cielo"- pensaba Kon mientras estaba feliz de que su plan haiga funcionado a la perfección_

Un poco lejos de esos dos se encontraba la silueta de un chico de casi la misma edad de Hinamori que miraba sorprendido aquella escena

...~3~...

Toushiro Hitsugaya estaba dando un paseo por las calles de la Sociedad de las Almas cuando de pronto vio que más adelante se encontraba su mejor amiga y la chica que ocupaba su corazón y alma Hinamori Momo, Toushiro comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba abrazando a algo o a alguien, en ese momento sitio una opresión es su pecho quiso desviar la mirada pero cuando se fijo bien vio que la "persona" a quien Hinamori estaba abrazando era muy pequeña, confundido, intento mirar mejor pero le costaba un poco gracias a la oscura noche que se presentaba. Cuando por fin pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta que era ni nada más ni nada menos que el animal de peluche que le pertenecía a Ichigo, y sabía perfectamente que ese peluche era un pervertido que solo se la pasaba viendo y pensando en las mujeres y en sus partes.

En ese momento Toushiro supo lo que en verdad estaba pasando, ese maldito peluche se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Hinamori! Esto era algo que Toushiro no iba a pasar por alto, no iba a dejar que ese maldito peluche se esté aprovechando de SU Hinamori, se le ocurrió una "fantástica" (por no decir malévola) idea. Se acerco hacia normalmente hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Hinamori

-Ah, Shiro-chan!¿qué pasa?

-Matsumoto quiere hablar algo contigo

-Ah…pero que hare con el-dijo mientras le mostraba el peluchito que aun tenía esa sonrisita de pervertido- al parecer estaba perdido.

-No te preocupes, yo sé de quien es el dueño, yo se lo entregare- dio mientras miraba con una aura asesina a Kon

-"_Si las miradas matasen, siento que este chico me quiere matar!"_-pensó Kon mientras sudaba frio y veía como la chica lo entregaba al capitán del decimo escuadrón

-Bueno! Gracias Shiro-chan-dijo Hinamori mientras corría adonde se encontraba el cuartel del decimo escuadrón

Cuando la chica desapareció de la vista del capitán, este cogió "amablemente" la cabeza del peluche y lo miro fijamente con un aura asesina mientras este se moría del miedo.

-ahora te voy a enseñar a NO tocar nada que sea MIO! (que lindo! Toushiro esta celoso!)

-a-a-a-a-yudenme!-grito Kon mientras sentía que su muerte se acercaba

... ~3~...

Esta parte fue borrada por protección infantil XD

... ~3~...

Era una hermosa mañana, Ichigo y Rukia estaban parados en frente de la puerta que conectada el mundo humano con la Sociedad de las Almas.

-Maldición ¿en donde se habrá metido Kon?-reclamo Ichigo que está esperando a ese tonto animal, el ya se quería ir pero no podía ya que aun no había aparecido el pervertido peluche.

-Si no viene en 10 minutos nos iremos sin el-dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo solo asintió

En ese momento apareció el capitán Hitsugaya y se acerco hacia donde estaba el shinigami substituto

-Toushiro ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ichigo

-llámame capitán Hitsugaya! Pero eso no es por lo que vine-en ese momento comenzó a sacar algo de su kimono (o como se llame el traje de shinigami)-ten!-le tiro algo a Ichigo

-Pero que!-Ichigo y Rukia se sorprendieron al ver a Kon hecho trizas, tenia felpa salida, igual que un ojo que le estaba colgando, una oreja rota, la cola partida por la mitad y tenia pedazos de hielo pegado en su cuerpo.

- I-ichigo, sa-salva-vame de-e ese de-de-demonio!-dijo Kon mientras señalaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia al capitán mientras este solo miraba hacia otro lado.

-Toushiro ¿pero que le hiciste?-pregunto Ichigo viendo como Kon se moría en sus brazos (claro que Kon no puede morir!)

-Solo le enseñe que no debe tocar lo que no es mío-dijo con un aura tan asesina que Ichigo y Rukia sudaron frio y sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda.

Después de eso el capitán se fue dejando a dos shinigamis a un moribundo peluche congelados del miedo.

...~3~...

-Ey! Shiro-chan!-Hinamori estaba llamando a su amigo capitán

-Ah, hola Hinamori-contesto este

-¿Le entregaste el peluchito a su dueño?-dijo inocentemente Hinamori

-Si-fue lo único que contesto

-Ah, qué bueno-sonrió la chica asiendo que Toushiro se sonrojara levemente y voltee la cabeza hacia un lado

-Oye-dijo Toushiro mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas-¿quieres ir a comer sandias?-dijo ya que recordaba que cuando eran pequeños les encantaba comer sandias

-¿Oh?-Hinamori se sonrojo un poco- claro!-dijo mientras sonreía aun sonrojada

-Bien, vamos- mientras cogía de la mano a Hinamori y se iban los 2 a comer sandias.

...~3...

_**Bien! ¿Qué es lo que aprendió Kon en esta historia?**_

"_**Que Hinamori Momo es propiedad de Hitsugaya Toushiro y si tocas algo que es suyo….Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias"**_

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olap! este es mi primer fanfic de bleach, me gusta mucho esta pareja y me da risa las pendejadas que hace Kon!<em>**

**_Espero que les haiga gustado mi historia! y espero que me dejen reviews_**

**_Acepto criticas y suregencias!_**

**_Byebye!cuidense!_**

**_se despide: Pureheart01_**


End file.
